1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packet data networks and, more particularly, the present invention relates to scheduling on a high-speed shared packet data channel.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure and operation of cellular wireless communication systems is generally known. A cellular network infrastructure typically includes a plurality of base stations wherein each base station services wireless communications for one or more cellular mobile stations within a respective cell. Typically, each base station supports a plurality of sectors within its serviced cell. Base Station Controllers (BSCs) typically service a plurality of base stations and coordinate operations within the cells serviced by the base stations. A Mobile Switching Center (MSC) services a plurality of base station controllers and couples to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Typically, the BSCs or the MSC couple to the Internet via the Packet Data Service Node (PDSN) to service packetized communications there through.
Cellular wireless infrastructures typically support one or more wireless protocol standards. These wireless protocol standards include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) protocol standards such as IS-95A, IS-95B, 1X-RTT, 1xEV-DO, 1xEV-EV, UMTS, and other CDMA-type protocols. Alternately, these wireless protocol standards may service a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) standard, such as the GSM standard, the North American TDMA standard, or other TDMA standards. The cellular mobile stations operating in the service area communicate with the base stations using such supported wireless protocol standards.
Cellular wireless communication service providers, as well as Internet service providers, are increasingly working together to support packetized services for subscribing mobile stations. Text messaging services, Internet browsing, some Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services, and Video conferencing are examples of data/voice/video services now currently available to mobile stations. To provide these services, the cellular network infrastructure typically operates in cooperation with one or more servers coupled to the cellular wireless communication network via the Internet or an Intranet. These packet switched networks typically use the Internet Protocol (IP) and supporting protocols to service packetized communications between the mobile station and the server.
In supporting these services, CDMA protocols incorporate a shared high-speed forward packet data channel for the transmission of both packet data and signaling. The network operator typically employs a scheduling algorithm to prioritize transmission over the shared high-speed forward packet data channel. However, the signaling messages may contain delay sensitive information that cannot wait in the queue. The criticality of the signaling message may also require the error-free transmission of the signaling message. A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus and a method to guarantee the reliable transmission of signaling messages.